


Never to fight another battle alone

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry and Merlin are soulmates. It's a fact they've never tried to hide. In fact, many at Kingsman say that for spies, they are boringly without secrets.They would be wrong.





	Never to fight another battle alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeAislin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAislin/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small gift and that you had a great time during the holidays!

Even before Dean starts hitting him, Eggsy is used to bruises.

Since they’re not really _his_ , they don’t hurt as much, but it’s still not an unusual sight on his skin. It’s also why he doesn’t say anything to his mum about it. She wouldn’t believe him and Dean has promised he would hurt _her_ instead if he tried anyway.

He’s used to bruises. She isn’t.

He wouldn’t wish it on anyone else.

*

For a handler, Merlin has nearly as many bruises as a Knight.

In fact, if one were to see him and agent Galahad’s bodies next to each other, one would say he has the _exact_ same bruises as this particular Knight.

One would be right.

They’re soulmates, what appears on one’s skin appear on the other.

They’ve never hid that fact, always been open about it. In fact, many at Kingsman say that for spies, they are boringly without secrets.

They would be wrong.

Some bruises, especially the ones that cannot be concealed by clothes, these bruises do not come from Harry. They also appear on his skin, but they’re not _his_.

Yes they are soulmates. But they’re still missing something. _Someone_.

*

If Harry has his sunglasses on that day, it’s not only because it’s bright outside.

They also serve to hide the black eye that appeared sometime during the night.

He usually doesn’t care, but he’s waiting at the bottom of the step of a police station, waiting for a boy he hasn’t seen in seventeen years. First impression are everything and he knows that most people recoil at bruises, especially these type.

And then Eggsy is in front of him with a twin black eye and he see the fading of bruises on his knuckles, the exact same pattern as the ones he got from fighting his way out of that storehouse in Japan last week.

Merlin has to have notice too on his monitors because he says his name sharply in his ear, voice caught between hope and disbelief.

But Harry barely hears him. Not with the rage boiling in his veins.

He wants to ask him who dared to touch him, who dared _hurt_ him, but he knows better. Even if they _are_ soulmates, Eggsy owes him nothing. _Harry_ does, in more ways than he ever imagined.

And so instead, he removes his glasses, making sure the young man sees his bruised knuckles as he does so.

“Eggsy. I think we should talk.”


End file.
